Don't Let me fall
by Kashiira
Summary: Le POV de Shun après l'épisode Hadès - deuxième dans la série Rédemption


__

Titre : Don't let me fall

Auteur : Kashiira

Genre : Angst, POV

Couple : pas vraiment… quoique si on lit bien entre les lignes… -

Disclaimer : Chevaliers pas à moi… Je ne serais pas contre, hein ! mais je ne pense pas que Mister Kurumada et le bataillon de gens qui gravitent autour seraient du même avis que moi… ;

Note 1 : Cette fic est l'illustration pour le défi : Renouveau après Hadès, de la SSY2004.

Note 2 : Elle peut aussi être considérée comme une suite à ma fic Noir 

Note 3 : Le style est haché… C'est volontaire… Vous comprendrez pourquoi à la lecture.

Note 4 : Les fans de Shun, on range les couteaux et autres projectiles contondants et on ne frappe pas l'auteur !

Note 5 - J'ai bien envie de faire un vignette POV sur Kanon, je n'ai jamais touché à ce personnage mais lui aussi doit être bien torturé… Nyark !

Note 6 : J'arrête les notes débiles et je vous laisse lire ! ;p

****

Don't let me fall

Je vais craquer.

Je n'en peux plus…

De la honte.

Du déshonneur.

Des remords et des regrets.

De leurs regards.

De leur pitié.

Je les hais.

Ils disent me comprendre…

Ils ne savent rien.

Bandes d'hypocrites… que croient-ils ?

Que je ne vois pas les coups d'œils qu'ils s'échangent dans mon dos ?

Que je ne remarque pas leurs conversations s'éteindre lorsque je m'approche ?

J'étais leur compagnon, je ne suis plus qu'un paria. Même mon frère me tourne le dos.

Oh bien sûr, ce n'est pas intentionnel de sa part… ou plutôt si.

Je le comprends un peu quelque part. Je ne suis pas vraiment de son sang, contrairement à tout ce qu'il a cru jusqu'à présent.

Pandora lui a ouvert les yeux sur ma nature.

Un traître.

Ca a dû lui faire un choc. Je ne lui en veux pas.

Lui au moins ne se cache pas.

Il reste honnête, fidèle à lui-même.

Il refuse de me parler, de me voir même.

Il m'a demandé de sortir lorsque je suis entré dans sa chambre à l'hôpital.

Je n'ai pas pleuré.

J'ai simplement rebroussé chemin, sans rien dire.

Sans m'arrêter aux regards de nos… ses amis.

Il me méprise.

Hadès a tout changé.

Il m'a tout pris.

Mon identité.

Le respect que je me portais.

L'amitié de ceux que je considérais comme ma famille.

Il y a des jours où je ne sais plus qui je suis… ni où je suis.

Suis-je de retour au Japon?

Toujours dans les limbes du monde infernal ?

Suis-je Shun ?

Le chevalier Andromède ?

Un tueur ?

Un chevalier ?

Un homme ?

Hadès ?

Où est la vérité ?

Je m'enfonce ?

Je tombe et il n'y a personne pour me rattraper.

Je sens encore ses griffes déchirer mon âmeéparpiller mon esprit.

Il n'est pas venu de l'extérieur mais de l'intérieur.

Du plus profond de mon être, il s'est frayé un chemin jusqu'à sa renaissance, il a forcé le passage et m'a laissé à l'agonie à ses pieds comme un vêtement trop étroit.

Je n'ai pas eu une égratignure. Je suis resté pur et net d'apparence.

Comme le Dieu.

Il est trompeur et cruel.

Il aime jouer avec ses proies.

Comme un chat avec une souris.

Je me revois supplier Ikki de me tuer.

Hadès trouvait ça hilarant. Il donnait de petits coups de pattes mentaux de temps en temps. J'avais l'illusion de lui résister, de lui tenir tête.

Quel idiot.

Naïf comme jamais…

Il n'a eu aucune difficulté à me défaireà me détruire et à me fondre en lui.

La dernière partie d'un tout, une goutte d'eau méprisable.

Et toujours leurs regards…

Incertains malgré leur amitié affichée.

Vais-je soudain me retourner encore contre eux ?

Suis-je à nouveau moi-même ?

Comment en être sûr ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je ne sais plus qui je suis.

Je veux que Ikki revienne comme avant.

Mais ce n'est qu'une chimère, il est parti et bien parti. Je l'ai perdu pour de bon.

Il n'y aura pas de retour au dernier moment.

J'ai besoin de lui mais il n'est pas là.

Il ne sera plus jamais là.

Désormais, je suis seul.

Surtout ne pas pleurer !

Hyoga m'énerve. Il me traite comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine ou une bombe à retardement.

Je ne vais pas exploser ni me casser !

Je veux qu'il agisse comme avant.

Qu'il me respecte à nouveau en tant qu'ami…

Il ne me laisse plus seul, me suis partout.

Il m'étouffe.

Shiryu ne dit jamais rien.

Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à lui. Je sens son regard aveugle tourné dans ma direction mais suis incapable de deviner ce qu'il pense.

Je l'entends souvent parler à voix basse avec Seiya.

Lui aussi a changé.

Il reste silencieux comme si le combat contre m... Hadès l'avait vidé de son énergie légendaire.

Comme si sa joie de vivre l'avait déserté.

Je peux lire un reproche dans ses yeux. Une tristesse qui n'y était pas avant.

C'est de ma faute.

Je me détourne.

Je le déteste !

Il n'a pas le droit de me juger !

En fait si, il l'a… mais je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse.

Ils sont déjà assez nombreux à me regarder au travers de leurs principes.

Ils ne savent rien de moi. Ni mon parcours ni ce par quoi je suis passé en Hadès.

J'ai envie de hurler.

Qu'ils arrêtent tous de me fixer !

Je les entends me parler mais ne veux pas comprendre ce qu'ils disent.

Je voudrais les voir mourir, souffrir comme moi.

J'ai honte de mes pensées, je ne devrais pas...

Mais j'ai mal !

Si mal…

Je me sens seul, je voudrais pouvoir parler, me confier... mais qui pourrait comprendre ?

Hades a violé mon esprit, mon âme.

Je ne suis plus moi.

Je ne suis pas lui non plus.

Je ne sais plus qui je suis.

Je suis sorti du salon, ignorant les questions de Hyoga.

Je le repousse même, presque brutalement, le propulsant contre le mur.

Et je m'enfuis.

J'ai honte.

Je fais du mal à mes proches, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

J'ai mal !

Ma tête pulse, de plus en plus fort.

Au point que je n'entends pas Hyoga et Shiryu me crier de m'arrêter.

Au point que je n'entends même plus mon propre cœur battre à mes oreilles.

Je m'enfonce de plus en plus dans un pôle de douleur… de folie.

Elle m'englue m'entraîne vers le fond.

Je ne peux plus respirer !

J'étouffe !

Je suis aveugle.

Une main sur mon poignet réussit à attirer mon attentionà me sortir momentanément de ce cauchemar.

Seiya.

Son expression…

Je la comprends désormais.

__

Pardonne-moi ! Je suis si faible…

Mais j'oublie aussitôt ce qu'elle peut bien signifier.

Déjà la douleur, l'oubli se referment sur moi.

Je tombe.

Qui pourra me rattraper ?


End file.
